Game Rules (English)
Game Rule Basic Rule (Single Survival / Battle Royale) To start a game, each player will be given a number of character cards (the amount will be dependent on the number of players) Each player selects 2 out of the character cards he/she was given to represent himself/herself on the war of Holy Grail (remember not to let your selected character cards revealed) and the selected 2 characters must satisfy one out of the following conditions: - There must be 1 Servant and 1 Master - If 1 out of 2 characters is neither a Servant nor a Master (i.e. Homunculus or Human), the other will have to be a Servant or a Master. Details of a character card 1. Name 2. Ability 3. Life Point 4. Perfect Match 5. Type 6. Class Afterwards, all players set their own characters face-down and beside the Life Bar. Life Point of a player is dependent on his/her selected 2 characters. It is the summation of those of the characters and will be floored if it is non-integer. Eg.: a Life Point of 4.5 will be rounded down to 4. During the game, whenever a player loses 1 Life Point, he/she takes the character card right next to the Life Bar and covers atop a Life Unit, and when recovers, undoes the covering. For example: And then, the game begins. When it’s the turn of a player, he/she must follow the below procedure: Judgement Phase: During this phase, the turn player flip the top card of the deck face-up and reveal it to everyone in order to resolve some effect (as stated in each card’s textbox if this phase is necessary), otherwise, skip this phase. Draw Phase: the turn player draws 2 cards from the deck. Action Phase: the turn player can use all the cards on his/her hand as he/she wills (including activating Tool cards and ATTACK to attack other players, and the attacked player(s) can also use DODGE to avoid the attack) End Phase: the turn player ends his/her turn at this phase. Discard Phase: The turn player can only keep the number of cards on his/her hand up to his/her own current Life Point. Eg.: If at this phase the turn player only has 3 Life Point left, he/she can only keep up to 3 hand cards, if more than 3, the turn player must discard cards from his/her hand so that there is only 3 hand cards left. If any player wants to activate the abilities of 1 out of his/her 2 face-down characters, he/she must flip the selected character card face-up and it will remain face-up until the end of the game. Otherwise, the players can flip their characters face-up at the beginning of their own turns only (before the Judgement Phase) When a player flips both of his/her characters face-up, if : - The 2 characters are a perfect match, the player can choose to draw 2 cards from the deck or recover 1 Life Point immediately. - The sum of the 2 characters’ Life Points is a non-integer and was floored at the beginning of the game, the player can draw 1 card from the deck. Every time a player kills another player who has already flipped both of his/her characters face-up, the player can draw 2 cards from the deck as a reward The last man standing of the game will be the victor, regardless of whether his/her characters have been flipped face-up. Advance Rule (Team Deathmatch) The Team Deathmatch mode is very similar to the Battle Royale mode. The only difference is that at the beginning of the game, aside from character cards, the players will be given 1 team card to indicate which team he/she belongs with throughout the game. And similarly to the character cards, the team cards is to be Set face-down and not to be revealed to anyone. Team Cards are used in this game mode (players who hold the same Team Cards are on the same team) During the game, when a player flips any of his/her 2 characters face-up, the player will also flip the team card face-up and reveal it to everyone, and the team card will also remain face-up until the end of the game. Every time a player kill a player from another team (both players must have already flipped the team card face-up), the killing player can draw from the deck a number of cards equal to the number of team members of the killed players (including the killed player(s)) For example: If player A of team Fate Stay Night kills player B of team Fate Zero when team Fate Zero is having 3 members, then player A can draw 3 cards If a player who has already flipped the team card face-up kills another player who has not, the killed player’s team card will be flipped face-up and revealed automatically, if the killing and the killed players are on the same team, the former will lose all the cards he/she is controlling (including both on his/her hand and equipped on the field) In case that both the killing and the killed players have already flipped their team cards face-up and are on the same team. the former will also lose all the card he/she is controlling. When all players have flipped face-up and revealed the team cards, the last team remained will be the victorious one. If you have any questions about rules of this game. plase contact my yahoo/mail for more information: kietecw@yahoo.com.vn